


Creature Crime Crossover

by YvonneSilver



Category: Leverage, Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvonneSilver/pseuds/YvonneSilver
Summary: A short crossover fic: the leverage team rescues a nest of unfamiliar creatures, and contact the Sanctuary to pick them up.





	Creature Crime Crossover

Nate had learned early on in his career not to count his chickens before they hatched. A stolen artwork wasn’t found until it was HOME and found. Which isn’t to say he wasn’t surprised when Sophie commed him, but he wasn’t unprepared either.

“Nate? We’ve got a problem.”

He sat up in his chair and pressed his earbud to make sure he didn’t miss anything. “What’s happening?”

“’We were supposed to rescue illegally bred hyena pups right?” Sophie asked, as if she hadn’t memorized the whole plan beforehand. Her voice was uncharacteristically high and uncertain.

“These ain’t hyena pups.” Eliot growled.

 

Sophie, Eliot and Parker stood around the large cardboard box, looking at the creatures that were scrabbling around in it. They were certainly hyena-like, with dogsnouts and round ears and dark stripes over their backs. Yes, you could almost be fooled, if not for the sandy-colored neck and stomach, the long tufted tail, and the hooves. Oh, and the voices.

“Talk to me guys. What’s happening? I don’t have eyes in there,” Nate said in their earpieces.

“That one just said my name,” Parker said, sounding faintly confused.

And indeed, when they listened closely to the babyspeak the creatures were emanating, it did sound eerily like their names. “Pakka”, “Eiot”, “Kophee”

“Definitely not hyena pups,” Eliot said, taking a step away from the box.

“Hey guys, not to alarm anyone, but I’ve got activity on the security cameras,” Hardison said. “Maybe save the determination for /after/ we get back to the pub?”

Practical as always, Parker closed the flaps on the box. That seemed to snap Sophie out of her confusion too, as she immediately straightened up and turned towards the door “I’ll keep them busy. You get these … get these out of here.”

 

An hour later, the five of them were standing around the closed cardboard box (Eliot keeping a little more distance), waiting for one of the others to speak. The only sound was the faint scrabbling from inside the box, and a couple of inarticulate yowls. Sometimes the three name-like barks returned, now supplemented with “Ek” and “Nayt”.

Hardison cleared his throat. “Right, so… should I call Shairah and tell her we were successful?”

“We can’t just hand them over to the zoo,” Sophie admonished him. “We have no idea what they are!” 

Parker was staring intensely at the box, as if trying to x-ray it with her eyes. “How do they know our names?” She asked. “Are they psychic?”

Eliot huffed and crossed his arms, regarding the box with open hostility.

“Oh great,” Hardison said, raising his hands. “So aside from being hybrid mongrels, they might also read minds?”

At this point, Nate waved them down. “Guys, guys. C’mon. Focus,” he said, looking at each of them in turn. “There has to be some way we can find out what they are, and where they belong. Hardison, you didn’t find anything?”

“Yeah, oddly enough there aren’t that many credible hits when you search for “talking hyena lion horse puppies”.”

“There’s no need to get snappy about it. Eliot, you seem to be keeping your distance. Anything you want to share with the rest of us?”

“Nu-uh.” Eliot shook his head without taking his eyes off the box. “Those things just rub me the wrong way. They’re unnatural, they are. It ain’t right.” 

“They’re just babies.” Parker said. “I think they’re kind of cute.” She made to open the box, but Nate put his hands over hers.

“How about we keep that lid closed for now.” 

“I think I know who to call,” Sophie interrupted, pulling out her phone. “Give me a minute.” 

 

They stood in silence for a while, listening to the scrabblings and yelps inside the box. Parker broke the silence first. “So what do you think they eat?”

“They’re carnivores.” Eliot answered immediately.

Hardison raised his eyebrows. “How would you know that?”

“You sayin’ you can’t smell that?” Eliot’s voice was filled with disbelief. “Carnivore dung, completely distinctive from omnivores or herbivores.”  

Hardison, obviously ruffled, pointed an accusing finger at Eliot. “Yeah, well maybe I’m not the kind of weirdo that goes around sniffing sh…”

“All right, they’re sending someone over.” Sophie interrupted as she walked back in.

 

Not twenty minutes later, a tall white woman with long black hair walked in. She was dressed professionally in a neat olive blouse, a black pencil skirt and high heels to rival Sophie’s.

Following a half-step behind her was a square-faced blond man, dressed casually in jeans and a light blue shirt. When the woman immediately walked up to the group of people in the back of the room, he lagged behind, his intense eyes taking in every detail of the brew pub.

“Helen.” Sophie breathed a sigh of relief, breaking apart from her group to meet the woman halfway.

Helen’s face split open into a wide grin. “Caroline, it’s so good to see you.”

The two women hugged. When they pulled apart Sophie said “Actually, it’s Sophie these days.”

Behind them, Nate took a step toward them, his head cocking slightly to the side the way it always did when he was trying to figure something out. “Old friend?” He asked, clearly interested in the origin of ‘Caroline’.

“Oh yes. Very old friend,” Sophie answered, flashing him the mysterious smile that hid her many secrets. Then his eyes slid over them to the rest of her team standing behind him. “Helen, I’d like you to meet my crew. These are Alec, Eliot, Parker, and Nate.”

Helen gave them each a perfunctory nod. “Greetings. Any friends of Caroline’s… Excuse me,” she corrected herself, “Sophie’s, are friends of mine; My name is Helen Magnus, and this is my associate Will Zimmerman.” She gestured to the man who’d walked in with her. He stepped forward, an urgent look on his face.

“And where are the creatures?” He asked, his eyebrows furrowed anxiously.

Nate stepped aside to reveal the box on the table.

 

Both the newcomers hurried forward, pleasantries forgotten. Helen flipped open the flaps without a moments hesitation, and they both crowded in to look inside.

“Five of them!” Helen breathed excitedly. “Oh, this will do so much for their dwindling numbers.”

“They seem to be quite young,” Will said worriedly. “Do we have the facilities to care for them?”

“Oh, we’ll make do.” Helen smiled. “They seem to be in good health. Ooh, and talkative.” She added, when one of the creatures coughed out a bark that sounded remarkably like Wirgh. “They can’t be that young if they’re already attempting to Call.”

Will rolled his eyes. “Why am I always the first one they try to lure in.”

Helen grinned at him. “Must be your natural charm.”

 

“So, what are they?” Parker asked, just about leaning her chin on Will’s shoulder.

Will startled to find her standing so close to him. He shied away quickly before shooting Helen a questioning look. Helen looked up, seeming to have forgotten the presence of other humans when she’d found the young creatures. Her eyes traced around the circle, from Alec (trying and failing not to look curious), to Eliot (who still had his arms crossed and who returned her look with an angry stare), to Parker (who’d sidled closer to Will again and was peeking into the box with interest), to Will (watching her decide, waiting for her lead), to Nate (standing further back, overseeing the proceedings), to Sophie, who had stood beside Nate but came forward to join her.

“It’s alright Helen,” Sophie said, placing her hand on Helen’s arm. “I’ll vouch for them.”

That was all it took. “They’re called Crocotta.” Helen began eagerly, her voice taking on a lecturing tone. “They’re a mildly psychic” (”Called it!” Parker said) “abnormal. They lure in their victims by speaking their names, bringing them into a state of mild stupor to make them easier to take down.”

“I TOLD you they were dangerous!” Eliot growled furiously, finally uncrossing his arms to gesture angrily at Alec. “We never shoulda brought them here.”

“Well, I’m glad you did.” Helen said firmly. “Crocotta are a severely endangered species, and these five specimens will help greatly with our conservation attempt.” She watched the scrabbling pups with renewed fondness.

“Ha! Severely endangered, Eliot.” Alec said, gesturing enthusiastically. “We’re wildlife heroes man.”

Eliot seemed unswayed. “They’re unnatural.”

“Wildlife heroes.” Alec enunciated. It seemed like a usual kind of argument for them.

“I still think they’re kinda cute.” Parker said.

“That’s the lure talking.” Eliot warned her, eyeing the box warily.

“Actually,” Will interrupted, “When they’re this young…”

Helen didn’t wait to hear the rest of the argument. “Thanks for the call, Sophie,” she said, extending her hand. “We’ll handle it from here.”

“You always do,” Sophie said, smiling brightly.


End file.
